geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeyzor
Jeyzor is a popular Finnish level creator in Geometry Dash. He has parts in numerous mega-collaborations including the likes of Supersonic and Yatagarasu. He is the creator of Ditched Machine, which is a popular 1.9 difficult Demon level. Later in Update 2.0, he made a sequel for Ditched Machine, named Abandoned Machine. He has also started a series called Geometry Dashers' Grammar Sucks ''where he bashes other players' grammar for being wrong. Levels Unrated Levels * BlasT * Cloudy WOlrdy 2 * Colors of Rainbow * factory - His first level ever created. * FoPiPeJu * if SM was lvl1 - An easier version of Stereo Madness. * one point oh - A 1.0-styled level that is dedicated to EricVanWilderman. * snake game mode * stairway to heaven * Wilderness Hard Levels * CandyLand 2 (featured) * Cloudy Wolrdy (starred) * Electronic Universe (featured) *For Matilda (featured) *GoldenClub (featured) *Horror (featured) - A collaboration with TriAxis. *Mystical Ocean (starred) *o3o (featured) *Purple (featured) *Retro (featured) *Simplicity (featured) *Scary Screams (featured) *Technology (featured) *Unnamed 17 (featured) Harder Levels * Candyland (featured) * Carneval of Colors (featured) * Contrast (epic) * Crazy Cosmos (featured) - A collaboration with CreatorJR. * Crunchy Pear (featured) - A collaboration with GeoMEtryMan. It is his entry into Viprin's Creator Contest. * DreamTour (featured) * Emergency (featured) * Happy Dreams (starred) * Highway (featured) * Lighter (featured) - A Finnish collaboration with CreatorJR, Oskux, Xcy7, Nocturne, Superopi, and Findexi. * Lost Kingdom (featured) * Matrix (featured) * Mystical Island (starred) * Pixel Paradise (featured) * Pixel Sky Palace (featured) * Prism Glory (featured) - A TriAxis-styled level. * Psychotropic (featured) * Shooting Star (featured) * Spectrum Dust (featured) * SpeedUp (featured) * Success (featured) * SunSet 2 (featured) * SunSet 4 (starred) * SunSet 5 (featured) * SunSet 6 (featured) * that one level (featured) * The Isolation (featured) * The land of Nod (featured) * Through the Galaxy (featured) * TOP SECRET (featured) * Wormhole (featured) Insane Levels * Color Chase (featured) * Flashing Journey (featured) * Futuristica (featured) * Laboratory (featured) * Level Mix (featured) * new level (featured) * Nostalgia (featured) - A retro-themed level. * Paranormal activity (featured) * Plasmatic (featured) * Rise of the Dead (featured) * SunSet (featured) * SunSet 3 (featured) * SunSet 7 (featured) Demon Levels Easy Demons * Castle (featured) Medium Demons * Dark Park (featured) * Forbidden (featured) * OwO (epic) - The sequel to o3o. * Pixel Parade (featured) * Prosperity (featured) - The sequel to Success. Hard Demons * Alien World (featured) * Dark Disco (featured) * Demon Attack (featured) * Ditched Machine (featured) - A level with difficult mixed dual segments. It is one of his most famous levels. * For Matilda 2 (featured) * Kappa Boss Fight (featured) - A joke boss fight level. * Polygonal Array - A really fun level with some unique bits to it. It is Jeyzor's most recent Demon and level. Insane Demons * Abandoned Machine (featured) - The sequel to Ditched Machine. * PogChamp Boss Fight (featured) - The sequel to Kappa Boss Fight. Extreme Demons * Matilda The Machine (featured) - Jeyzor's hardest level. He is the verifier. Trivia *His favorite color is purple. *He is the alleged creator of the Sunset style of levels because he has a level series called 'Sunset'. *His one easy demon level, Castle, has a secret way. However, RobTop hasn't noticed it and it's currently still a rated and featured Demon. In Update 1.7, some of the decoration in the Gravity Ball section part was solid. After Update 1.9, none of the decoration is solid which resulted in a secret way becoming accessible. *He used a texture pack he made, named Purpura. *He also plays ''Overwatch, which he has been uploading seldom as he most recently uploads Geometry Dash videos now. *His profile picture contains a purple background and a slow loris hanging on to a vine with a 'J' on its head. *One of his Demons was on the Official Top 50 Demons List but got demoted recently. **It is currently #123 in the top 150. *TrusTa made a joke conspiracy theory video that Jeyzor is Robtop.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pD0a-yryjY Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players